


Echo Bounces

by Ewok_Poet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewok_Poet/pseuds/Ewok_Poet
Summary: A look into Mara Jade's soul, right before the Thrawn Trilogy in the Legends continuity (~9 ABY).





	

When you are empty on the inside, your whole inner being is an echo. When you hear only one message, the words bounce against every single vein in the twenty-five kilometres of your vascular system. But they avoid the clenched fist-shaped silver object, sleeping tightly somewhere near the place where the hungry gazes of those who had one drink too many and happen to love jumpsuit-clad redheads end up.  
  
You don't know where they are, but each and every time they reach your head, you experience pain, your sense of duty rebuilds itself over and over.  
  
You have changed yourself to run away from everything, to be somebody else, somewhere else, but the voice repeating the same message like a broken holocomm is not leaving you. Your fate keeps on coming back to hunts you.  
  
You don't know that the only solution to this is to face your fears, attempt to do what the message says and trick the bearer of the voice, trick the dust speckled on the top of conifer trees somewhere under a pink sky. You don't know that, this way, you will find the peace within.  
  
Your new friends, they may be running from things too. Surprise! But it's their way. They like running, their inner mazes are fueled by danger. They have no permanent haven foe their thoughts and dreams. And they like being the way they are. They like sitting under a tree on the only planet where somebody like you can feel some peace.  
  
Ironically, that peace strips you of everything you are. Normally, when the jumpsuit pools at your feet and any mask you might have worn is removed, what remains is the mask you never take off and the power that never leaves you.  
  
It's a high time to face your fears.  
  
You may find the silver, clenched fist turning into an open hand. Initially, it's an empty hand, for you have nothing to offer, but the Hutt palace circus in your head. And then, it takes the shape of an instrument from a primitive, future world and starts playing music, the one of a fire-red soul.  
  
At first, the music is jarring. The kind of a cacophony that makes you want to throw pomatoes at your own mind and shut up the orchestra of swirls and ripples. However, you should not worry. At some point, there will be melody. This melody has been given a simple name seconds after the dawn or time: the light.  
  
Don't worry if you cry. It doesn't matter if you cry, the tear will form a pearl. And when this pearl travels through you, it may not silence the voice, but it reflect a pair of blues and a smile you have been looking for. Because you have been looking for them all along, in the ways you have never known.  
  
It's up to you to get to know them.  
  
Go and face your fears. The bearer of the voice bouncing against your sides' bones will be beaten by his own mace. For he does not know that the copy is not always the original.


End file.
